


Sword Practice

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana don’t spend get to practice their sword fighting as often as they’d like. This is sometimes their own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sword Practice

“I got them,” said Gwen, eagerly.

Morgana’s expression brightened. She moved next to Gwen, who brought her basket up and pulled back the faded red cloth that were wrapped around two practice dark wooden swords. They were same dulled practice weapons that the squires used while first learning how to wield a sword as they couldn’t be trusted with metal swords.

While Morgana’s and Gwen’s own skills were higher than those clumsy squires, they didn’t dare use full metal practice swords even if they were easier for them to get a hold of through Gwen‘s father. Neither Morgana or Gwen felt like explaining away any cuts to Gaius, or anyone else who saw their wounds. So they compromised on the practice swords, that at worst, inflicted only bruises.

Morgana drew the wooden sword out and ran it through a quick pattern of lunge and parry. She nodded to Gwen, who grabbed her own sword out of the basket. Morgana’s smile grew wider and her eyes started sparkling with joy as Gwen saluted her with her sword.

Both young women fell into instant defensive positions.

Morgana cast a critical eye on Gwen’s form. She’d been teaching Gwen the skill of sword fighting for years and she was very good, but Morgana was better and she saw a small flaw in Gwen’s stance. She lunged and Gwen parried, nearly a beat too late. Morgana laughed and swung for Gwen’s neck.

Gwen smiled as she brought her sword up to deflect the blow. She followed up with her own thrust only Morgana twirled away, her dress trailing behind barely touched by the tip of the wooden blade.

“Keep the sword up,” chided Morgana.

“Yes, my lady,” said Gwen. She shifted her feet, strengthening her balance and shifted the sword up higher.

Morgana attacked again. Gwen watched her approach with speed that was breathtaking and took her blow on the her sword. The wooden thwack reverberated through the room.

Gwen’s hand went a little numb but she didn’t let it stop her. She turned her sword to the side and aimed for Morgana’s ribs. However, Morgana was too fast and brought her sword to deflect that blow. Gwen backpedaled. Morgana’s grin widened and she gave chase. Gwen gave her a fierce smile, then studied Morgana’s stance trying to find her weaknesses but before she could shift her position Morgana was spinning the sword towards her.

“Picking up tips from the prince?” gasped Gwen, as the block numbed her arm even more than the previous blow.

“Me? Learn from Arthur? Who do you think taught him that?” Morgana said in indignation.

Gwen stifled a giggle and attacked while Morgana was busy looking outraged at the suggestion that she learned anything from Arthur. Morgana’s eyes widened and she deflected the blow with the sword. But the sudden movement threw her off balance, just enough that Gwen managed to use the sword to shove her back a step.

Morgana swiftly gathered her balance, using her height advantage and greater reach to flick the sword at Gwen’s face.

Gwen ducked and weaved away from Morgana’s reach. Morgana’s smile grew larger and she gave chase. Gwen was grateful that she knew Morgana’s rooms so well, she was able to move swiftly away without having to take her eyes off Morgana to look out for furniture. A,sshe was thinking this she was struck with an idea.

Gwen kept backpedaling into Morgana’s bedroom, deflecting blows from Morgana’s offensive attack. She waited until they were fully inside the room before launching her own attack. She used her smaller height to her advantage, attacking Morgana’s legs. Morgana’s expression became fierce as she focused her concentration on meeting Gwen’s blows with her own sword. Slowly, Gwen managed to shift their positions with Morgana taking small steps back.

Until, Morgana’s eyes widened as she tripped over a pair of shoes Gwen had set down a few hours ago, intending to put them away but she’d been distracted by Morgana’s desire to put in some sword practice.

Morgana’s eyes widened even further as Gwen rushed her, using her weight to shove Morgana back and unto her bed.

“Ooomph!” gasped Morgana.

Gwen’s mouth stretched into a wide grin as she brought the point of the wooden sword down to Morgana’s pale neck.

“I won!” Gwen exclaimed, utterly delighted. She rarely won.

Morgana’s mouth quirked in amusement. “Yes, you have.”

“So,” she continued, her voice growing husky, “as the winner you should take your prize.”

Gwen’s mouth went dry, and a flush of heat darkened her cheeks.

Morgana dropped the sword to a clatter on the floor, she looked at Gwen, standing over her through her lashes and then arched her back enough to make the sword point slide down her neck down to space between her breasts.

Gwen swallowed as she saw the tips of Morgana’s breasts harden, the sword making the material stretch just a little bit tighter across them.

Morgana’s mouth curved into a wicked smile, as she saw Gwen’s expression. Her own cheeks pinked and her green eyes practically glowed as if lit with inner fire.

Gwen stepped close until she was against Morgana’s legs. Her free hand, the one that wasn’t holding the sword, she lay against Morgana’s knee. Morgana put her own hand upon of Gwen’s. She tightened her fingers until Morgana has a grip on her own dress. She pulled their hands up, tugging up her skirt so her pale legs were exposed to the knee to Gwen‘s eager eyes.

Gwen moaned, more heat pooled between her own legs at this tantalizing view. Morgana reached for her, pulling Gwen down into a kiss.

Then Gwen, no longer caring about sword practice, threw her sword behind her and her hands vanished beneath the hem of Morgana’s dress. Morgana gasped against her mouth. Gwen pressed her down into the bed.

She was one victor who was going to deeply enjoy her spoils.  
*-*-*-*

Merlin jumped and stopped walking at sound of a loud wooden thud that came from behind the closed door of Morgana’s rooms.

“Will you hurry up,” said Arthur, when he noticed Merlin had fallen behind.

“Did you hear that?” asked Merlin.

“Hear what?” asked Arthur.

“That noise that came from Morgana‘s rooms,” said Merlin. “I wonder what they‘re doing in there?”

Arthur snorted, “Who knows, who cares, they’re probably doing something boringly girly. Now, come on.” He turned away and kept walking.

Merlin frowned and stared at the door. He tilted his head as he thought he heard muffled giggles.

“Merlin!” yelled Arthur, in exasperation.

Merlin rolled his eyes and followed after Arthur. “Coming, sire,” he called after Arthur.  
*-*-*-*

Later, when Merlin asked Gwen about what she and Morgana had been up to all he got for an answer was Gwen turning a bright tomato red.

End.


End file.
